Paecilaema
Paecilaema C.L. Koch, 1839 is a genus of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae, subfamily Cosmetinae with a great number of species from Central & South America, but which unlikely form a monophyletic group (Kury & Medrano, 2018)Kury, A.B. & Medrano, M. (2018) A whiter shade of pale: anchoring the name Paecilaema C. L. Koch, 1839 onto a neotype (Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4521(2), 191–219. . Recently, a number of genera have been revalidated from the synonymy of Paecilaema . The reduction of Paecilaema to a basic core of in Brazilian Atlantic Forest left many species fluctuating in a limbo, pending of further investigation to determine where they should be placed (see "Included species" section). • Paecilaema C.L. Koch 1839c: 21 (incl. P. u-flavum, P. limbatum). Type-species: Cosmetus u-flavum Perty, 1833, by subsequent designation of Pickard-Cambridge (1905: 570)]. Etymology Paecilaema (which should be properly Poecilima) from Greek ποικίλος (spotted, pied, dappled) + εἷμα, ατος (garment). Etymology given by Koch. Gender neuter. Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga (2011) say Paecilaema (or Paecilima) is neuter, the inflection in gender should be corrected with the species in: P. acuriguense González-Sponga, P. amazonicum González-Sponga, P. campoeliasense González-Sponga'', P. eutypum'' (Chamberlin) (from the latinized Greek adjective eutypós ''“that can be shaped”), ''P. festivum Kury, P. laterale Goodnight & Goodnight and P. oblongum González-Sponga. The name P. albantica (Roewer) is doubtful, because it is not a Latin orthodox word, but that could be an adjective. Placement Originally placed in Cosmetidae, Cosmetinae. Type Species Cosmetus u-flavum Perty, 1833, by subsequent designation, Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 Diagnoses Goodnight & Goodnight 1953 (p.55) This diagnosis is too broad to the point of being useless. Most characters occur in all or most Laniatores. "Cosmetids with simple untoothed claws on the third and fourth legs, with more than six segments in the tarsus of the first leg. Distitarsi of both first and second tarsi with three segments. Dorsum with five areas, variously armed with tubercles and spines. Secondary sexual characteristics of the male usually present as increased spination of the femur of the fourth leg". Medrano & Kury 2018 Diagnosis. Small cosmetids (4 mm of body length) with slender, straight and unarmed legs (Figs 1 and 2). DS outline beta-type with constrictions slightly marked (Fig. 10A). Scutal area III with a pair of spines (Figs 1, 2, 7, 10B, except for P. muticum: Fig 10C). Carapace flat and abdomen more or less convex in lateral view (Figs 9C, 10B). Chelicerae monomorphic, basichelicerite with tubercles mostly in proximal part as a transversal row, cheliceral hand armed with equal sized teeth in movable and fixed fingers (Figs 10, 12A,B). VP of the penis (Figs 12F-G) subrectangular with distal border straight. From distal to proximal part the macrosetae are: MS C1-C2, MS D1-D2 and MS A1. MS C1-C2 large, contrasting with the smaller size of other MS; MS D2 minute. Microsetae of ventral side of VP absent or much reduced –at least for P. melanacanthum (Ferreira, Pedroso & Kury, 2005) and P. u-flavum–, like in Cosmetus and Flirtea, although this character is very plastic in Cosmetidae. In Cynorta there are two patches of T4 with a median field of T1 (Kury 2016). Comparisons. Closest to Cosmetus, Cynorta and Metavononoides by (1) dorsal scutum with a backbone of isolated round dots and (2) macrosetae A much reduced in size and in number (to only one pair). Closest to Metavononoides by (1) having the first part of a true lyra (the inner outline), that is, solid circular spots coloring large granules (solid punctulations), defining a fenestra magna (Figs 4–6), (2) dots of backbone small (as opposed to large in Cosmetus and Cynorta; except for P. ornatissimum Mello-Leitão, 1942). It differs from Metavononoides by (1) anal operculum sexually dimorphic (in male Paecilaema armed with two or three highlighted tubercles larger than the surrounding granules; Figs 6E–F, 9B–D, 10A–C, except for P. albisectum (Mello-Leitão, 1942), P. ornatissimum), (2) a complete lyra with a diaphanous body formed by different shades of white/pale-yellow which define the other fenestrae (see Figs 5A-C contrasting with Figs 5D-F, 6), and (3) higher tarsal counts on posterior legs, leg III: 7–9, leg IV: 7–10 (both legs 6–7 in Metavononoides). Included species Bona fide Paecilaema * Paecilaema albisectum (Mello-Leitão, 1942): 159 - Brazil (Espírito Santo). * Paecilaema albosigillatum (Mello-Leitão, 1941): 436 - Brazil (Minas Gerais). * Paecilaema lyra (Sørensen, 1932): 334, fig. 23 - Brazil (Rio de Janeiro). * Paecilaema melanacanthum Ferreira, Pedroso & Kury, 2005: 46 - Brazil (Rio de Janeiro). * Paecilaema muticum (Sørensen, 1932): 329 - Brazil (Rio de Janeiro). * Paecilaema ornatissimum (Mello-Leitão, 1942): 6 - Brazil (Espírito Santo). * Paecilaema peculiare (Roewer, 1917): 104 - Brazil (São Paulo). * Paecilaema preciosum (Roewer, 1927): 606 - Brazil (Minas Gerais). * Paecilaema renneri Ferreira, Pedroso & Kury, 2007: 231 - Brazil (Espírito Santo). * Paecilaema u-flavum (Perty, 1833): 203 - Brazil (Rio de Janeiro). ''Paecilaema'' formally transferred to other genera in 2018 and 2019 Medrano, M., Villarreal-M., O. & Kury, A. B. (2019) Review of Neocynorta Roewer, 1915 with two new generic synonymies (Opiliones, Gonyleptoidea, Cosmetidae). Journal of Natural History, 53 (11–12), 677–704. * Poecilaemula signata (Banks, 1909) For Paecilaema festivum Kury, 2003 see Paecilaemella festae Roewer, 1925. For Paecilaema gracile (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947) see Soaresella gracilis Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947. For Paecilaema inerme (Banks, 1909) see Meterginoides inermis (Banks, 1909) For Paecilaema lineatum (Roewer, 1933) see Pararhauculus lineatus Roewer, 1933. For Paecilaema obscurum (Pickard-Cambridge, 1905) see Rhaucus quinquelineatus Simon 1879 For Paecilaema punctata González-Sponga 2003 see Neocynorta punctata (González-Sponga, 2003) For Paecilaema rastelliferum (F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905) see Meterginulus rastellifer (F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905). For Paecilaema virens González-Sponga, 1998: 11 - Venezuela (Trujillo), see Neocynorta virens (González-Sponga, 1998) Official Paecilaema of doubtful allocation Most of these species are not even closely related to the true Paecilaema of the Atlantic Forest. They hail from disparate regions in the Neotropics. Brazil * Paecilaema andreae (Perty, 1833: 203 - Brazil (?). Species inquirenda. * Paecilaema argentinoi H.Soares, 1970: 326 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema bicingulatum Roewer, 1927: 599 - Brazil (Maranhão). * Paecilaema carvalhoi H. Soares, 1970: 328 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema graphicum Roewer, 1947: 31 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema leucomelas (Simon, 1880): 102 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema lobipictum Roewer, 1947: 30 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema longicruris Mello-Leitão,, 1939: 293 - Brazil (Mato Grosso do Sul). * Paecilaema manifestum Roewer, 1927: 602 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema marajoara H. Soares, 1970: 328 - Brazil (Amazonas). * Paecilaema marginatum Sørensen, 1884: 588 - Brazil (Bahía). * Paecilaema micropunctatum Roewer, 1917: 100 - Brazil (São Paulo). * Paecilaema paraense H. Soares, 1970: 103 - Brazil (Pará). * Paecilaema sigillatum Roewer, 1912: 12 - Brazil (Amapá). * Paecilaema triseriatum Roewer, 1947: 29 - Brazil (Pará). * Paecilaema withi Henriksen in Sørensen, 1932: 346 - Brazil (Amazonas). Colombia, Ecuador, Peru * Paecilaema albantica Roewer, 1947: 27 - Ecuador (Guayas). See Paecilaemella * Paecilaema anticum Roewer, 1927: 599 - Ecuador (Pichincha). * Paecilaema atroluteum Roewer, 1912: 93 - Colombia (Atlántico). * Paecilaema bilunatum (Wood, 1869): 438 - Ecuador? or Peru?. Spec. Inq. * Paecilaema bimaculatum Roewer, 1927: 603 - Ecuador (Morona-Santago). * Paecilaema cancellatum Roewer, 1927: 601 - Ecuador (?). * Paecilaema contextum Roewer, 1927: 604 - Colombia/Panama (Darién). * Paecilaema distinctum Roewer, 1915: 124 - Colombia (Atlántico). * Paecilaema guttigerum Sørensen, 1932: 341 - Peru (Loreto). * Paecilaema vittatum (Sørensen, 1932): 348 - Peru (Loreto). * Paecilaema x-signatum Mello-Leitão, 1940: 304 - Colombia (Norte de Santander). Greater and Lesser Antilles * Paecilaema conspicillatum Simon, 1879: 192 - Winward Islands (Martinique). * Paecilaema luquillense H. Soares, 1990: 693 - Puerto Rico. Guyanas * Paecilaema curvipes Roewer, 1912: 96 - French Guiana (Upper Carsevenne). * Paecilaema diadematum Roewer, 1917: 102 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema guttatum Roewer, 1912: 92 - French Guiana (Upper Carsevenne). * Paecilaema laevifemur Roewer, 1947: 28 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema laterale Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 4 - Guyana (Potaro-Siparuni). * Paecilaema lutzi Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 11 - Guyana (Potaro-Siparuni). * Paecilaema maculifrons Roewer, 1947: 28 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema ornatum Roewer, 1917: 103 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema rectipes Roewer, 1947: 29 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema rectipes Roewer, 1947: 29 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema serrifemur Roewer, 1917: 101 - Suriname (Paramaribo). * Paecilaema sexlineatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 5 - Guyana (Potaro-Siparuni). * Paecilaema sulphuratum Roewer, 1912: 98 - French Guyana (Carsevenne). * Paecilaema triangulatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 6 - Guyana (Potaro-Siparuni). * Paecilaema waratukum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1943: 5 - Guyana (Potaro-Siparuni). * Paecilaema ypsilon Roewer, 1912: 95 - Suriname (Saramacca). * Paecilaema rectipes Roewer, 1947: 29 - Suriname (Paramaribo). Mexico and Central America * Paecilaema bifurca Roewer, 1933: 288 - Costa Rica (Limón). * Paecilaema bilineatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953: 56 - Mexico (Chiapas). * Paecilaema eutypum (Chamberlin, 1925): 240 - Panama (Panamá). * Paecilaema forcipatum F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905: 570 - Guatemala (Alta Verapaz). * Paecilaema gigas (Roewer, 1933): 290 - Costa Rica (Alajuela). [See Paecilaemella] * Paecilaema lucifugum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1973: 94 - Mexico (Veracruz). * Paecilaema pectiginerum Roewer, 1912: 111 - Honduras (?). * Paecilaema variegatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1977: 163 - Belize (Toledo). Southwestern South America * Paecilaema neglectum Ringuelet, 1956: 30 - Argentina (Santa Fé). * Paecilaema reticulatum Roewer, 1927: 600 - Bolivia (Santa Cruz). Venezuela/Trinidad * Paecilaema acuriguense González-Sponga, 1992: 332 - Venezuela (Falcón). * Paecilaema adspersum Roewer, 1947: 29 - Trinidad & Tobago (Trinidad). * Paecilaema altispina González-Sponga, 1992: 335 - Venezuela (Yaracuy). * Paecilaema amazonicum González-Sponga, 1992: 339 - Venezuela (Amazonas). * Paecilaema angustum González-Sponga, 1992: 343 - Venezuela (Miranda). * Paecilaema araguanum González-Sponga, 1992: 347 - Venezuela (Aragua). * Paecilaema barinense González-Sponga, 1992: 351 - Venezuela (Barinas). * Paecilaema cabudarense González-Sponga, 1992: 354 - Venezuela (Lara). * Paecilaema campoeliasense González-Sponga, 1998: 10 - Venezuela (Trujillo). * Paecilaema gonzalezi Kury, 2003: 76 - Venezuela (Bolívar). vittata'' González-Sponga, 1992, * Paecilaema granitum Sørensen, 1932: 331 - Venezuela (Carabobo). * Paecilaema henrikseni Mello-Leitão, 1944: 4 - Venezuela (Carabobo). * Paecilaema inglei Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947: 6 - Trinidad & Tobago (Trinidad). * Paecilaema irmae González-Sponga, 1992: 367 - Venezuela (Monagas). * Paecilaema lepidopterum González-Sponga, 1992: 371 - Venezuela (Yaracuy). * Paecilaema maculatum González-Sponga, 1992: 375 - Venezuela (Dist. Fed). * Paecilaema marmoratum Roewer, 1915: 124 - Argentina (Buenos Aires). * Paecilaema medianum Roewer, 1947: 29 - Venezuela (Mérida). * Paecilaema oblongum González-Sponga, 1992: 382 - Venezuela (Falcón). * Paecilaema octosegmentatum González-Sponga, 1992: 11 - Venezuela (Táchira). * Paecilaema oculatum González-Sponga, 1992: 389 - Venezuela (Miranda). * Paecilaema paucipustulatum Roewer, 1947: 29 - Trinidad & Tobago (Trinidad). * Paecilaema sinuatum Roewer, 1947: 30 - Venezuela (Aragua). * Paecilaema trisegmentatum ´González-Sponga], 1992: 393 - Venezuela (Táchira). References Additional images File:Paecilaemana sp.jpg|''Paecilaemana'' sp., from Ecuador. Photo copyright © Paul Bertner http://www.flickr.com/people/rainforests/. File:Paecilaema sexlineata G&G - adrik det - between Amatuk and Waratuk, Guyana - P Bertner.jpg|Paecilaema sexlineata'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 from Guyana. Photo copyright © Paul Bertner http://www.flickr.com/people/rainforests/. Category:South America Category:Neotropical Category:Genera Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Fauna of Ecuador Category:Fauna of Argentina